Bakura enamorado
by Minino Rosa
Summary: bakura esta enamorado y no es el único, tendrá un rival de amor- no yaoi - espero les guste yugioh no es mío
1. Chapter 1

Bakura esta enamorado, su comportamiento lo demuestra, tiene un empleo de medio tiempo y asiste a la escuela con mas frecuencia (sin mencionar que sus notas han mejorado y sus maestros ya no le tienen tanto miedo), llegaba temprano a casa y ya no atormentaba a los vecinos, ayuda a ryou con algunas labores, seguía paleando a muerte con el faraón, pero bueno eso ya era inevitable, empezaría el apocalipsis zombi si ese par se llevara bien.

ryou estaba feliz, bakura por fin se portaba como un hermano mayor responsable, aunque no lo fuera en realidad, se sentía mas seguro y tranquilo, sin duda esa chica había hecho un milagro, que mucho pensaban imposible

una tarde bakura llego de su trabajo, y se sentó en la sala donde estaba su compañero

hola que tal el trabajo con kaiba-dijo el mas pequeño

bien, me gusta- dijo bakura, seto lo contrato para sacar de su oficina (con violencia) a las visitas molestas que no quería recibir o que no se querían marchar

te noto pensativo, me quieres decir algo?- pregunto ryou curioso

sabes que hace unos meses salgo con una chica- dijo bakura, tratando de llegar al punto

si- respondió el otro, sin entender bien cual era el problema

bueno veras, ella es especial, es muy hermosa, tiene el pelo celeste largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos son azules como el cálido cielo de la mañana, su piel tiene un dorado perfecto como la miel clara, su sonrisa en muy dulce, es el ser mas lindo y gentil que conozco, bueno también estas tu, pero tu no cuentas- ese comentario hiso reír a ryou-ella va a la iglesia todos los domingos, es voluntaria en un asilo de ancianos, le encantan los niños, en pocas palabras no soy digno de ella, aun así de una rara manera ella me ama y ella sabe que soy un delincuente, una patán, cruel y no le importa, ella esta convencida que jamás la dañare y por eso trato de ser una buena persona, para ser digno de ella - dijo bakura, con una expresión que parecía muy enamorado

el amor verdadero, siempre vuelve a las personas mas buenas - dijo ryou sinceramente

bueno el punto es que ella me dijo que tiene una hermana pequeña y que me la quiere presentar y yo le dije que también tengo un hermano pequeño, ya que no puedo decirle que soy un espíritu milenario, eso la podría asustar y además así mato dos pájaros de un tiro y no tengo que justificar por que vivo contigo, sin ser parientes, que aras mañana?- pregunto bakura

bueno, mañana pensaba...- pero no pudo terminar

lo cancelas, mañana te bañas, te vistes educadamente y te vas con migo a verla, dijo que me tenia una sorpresa, no se que sea pero tengo que ser puntual- dichas las intrusiones se fue a descansar

Otro día llego y en la casa de los albinos reinaba el caos.

pero que tiene de malo?- pregunto ryou

tus pantalones están rotos- dijo bakura molesto

así es la moda, además los tuyos también están rotos- se defendió el menor

1 ella sabe como visto yo, 2 yo le dije que eras recatado, 3 cámbiate los pantalones por unos que no estén rotos- dijo ya fastidiado bakura

bien- no quería que bakura estuviera tenso, así que mejor obedeció

salieron rumbo al parque y llegaron 15 minuto antes de la hora pactada, un así bakura vio a su novia a la distancia, algo se le hiso raro, traía una falda negra muy corta y una blusa muy escotada azul, el pelo recogido y no suelto como siempre, acaso esa era la sorpresa, estar vestida de esa forma, comenzó a caminar asta ella y unos 10 metros antes de llegar la joven corrió a la dirección contraria de bakura, aventándose a los brazos del faraón, dándole un apasionado beso, uno que ni el había recibido y su sangre hirvió

como te atreves, pero que significa esto- dijo asustando a la pareja- acaso esto es una broma o peor es una trampa tuya faraón, esta era la sorpresita ustedes me engañan, son un par de miserables, como pudiste hacerme eso, yo te amaba, te adoraba, quise ser una mejor persona para ti, para hacerte feliz, y mírate resultaste una golfa, eres una cualquiera y tu yami no tienes vergüenza, te la das de no romper un plato y jugaste de la manera mas vil, con los sentimientos, pero sabes que quédate con ella, ustedes son el uno para el otro, son basura de la misma porquería, no te necesito, en este momento el amor que sentía por ti se termino, te odio, TE ODIO- grito con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle el que dirán de la gente, no podía contener sus emociones y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, eso no lo podía permitir, ya seria demasiado para su lastimado orgullo, así que se dio la vuelta con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y entonces la vio, con una falda color crema a la rodilla y una blusa amarilla de manga 3/4 y su cabello suelto

sorpresa, tengo una gemela- dijo la joven, la cual había escuchado cada palabra mencionada por bakura

bakura, volvió a ver a donde estaba la otra y luego vio a su novia, hiso eso en repetidas ocasiones hasta que salió del shok emocional

lo sabia, tu no te vistes como zorra - dijo bakura al momento en que la abrazaba y soltaba lagrimas, solo que esta vez de felicidad y sin ninguna vergüenza

bakura, te amo y no te traicionaría nunca- dijo la joven

yo también te amo- dijo bakura

hola, soy ryou- se presento el menor

hola yo soy estrella- dijo la novia de bakura - y ella es mar, mi hermana menor por 4 minutos, y creo que conocen a su novio yami- hiso la presentación debida

discúlpate con nosotros bakura- exigió yami

tienes suerte de que no te rompiera la cara- dijo bakura aun molesto con el faraón

por lo menos discúlpate con mar- pidió yami

me disculpo- dijo a la hermana de su novia

no hay problema, no sabias- dijo mar, ya mas feliz

que tal si vamos todos juntos al cine- propuso estrella

si- dijo mar emocionada, yami y bakura no les quedo de otra que aceptar de buena manera( a la fuerza)

yo me voy a casa- dijo ryou, el no tenia pareja y se sentía incomodo

no te vallas- dijo yami

por que? - pregunto ryou

yugi esta por haya- dijo señalando en una dirección - si vienes le aras compañía

bueno para ryou era mas cómodo ir con yugi, que solo como salero y todos junto y mas o menos tranquilos se fueron de paseo, salvo por que bakura trato de hacer que yami cayera de una escaleras y yami tratara de encerar a bakura en un baño, todo estuvo tranquilo

**FIN**

**bueno estaba viendo unas fotos de bakura y dije porque no, el es mi villano favorito de la serie y me di cuenta de que casi no hago nada con el, después are yaoi con el para las que les guste **

**GRACIAS POR LEER :-)**

**disculpen la ortografía**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son bien recibidos **


	2. Chapter 2

Para bakura, no podía ser peor o tal vez si, el gran ladrón que alguna vez fue, se había ido,( a la fuerza claro), ahora estaba en la escuela, trabajaba de medio tiempo, vivía con ryou y tenía una bonita novia, lo normal, pero no todo podía ser para el bueno, en la escuela había reprobado por un punto la clase de arte y por esa clase tonta e inútil materia, pasaría todo el verano metido en talleres de arte para pasar, sin embargo el maestro le dio una opción, habría un concurso de talento en la escuela al finalizar el ciclo, y si participaba le daría el punto para que pasara y no fuera a los talleres.

Se negó, el no haría tal cosa, el tenia dignidad, orgullo, valor, hombría, convicción, coraje y decisión, si decisión la que escogió su novia, la cual lo hizo participar con la promesa de un verano juntos muy especial, y bakura no pudiéndose negar acepto.

Pero ahora el problema era, que talento que no fuera robar podía mostrar, baile, él tenía la gracia y el ritmo de un árbol con artritis, quedo descartado, tal vez un monologo, claro como si pararse y hablar solo como tonto de cosas sin sentido fuera lo suyo,(excepto tal vez un monologo de villano), algo gracioso como chistes, una vez le conto un chiste a unos niños pequeños de los que cuidaba su novia y los hiso llorar, como se preguntaba, como podían llorar con tan buen chiste, "era una vez caperucita roja, el lobo se la comió y después la mato", era muy cómico, pero bueno descarto el humor, tal vez tocar un instrumento sería bueno, pero el único instrumento que sabía tocar, bueno la verdad no sabía ni silbar, para que perder el tiempo con eso, malabares eso si sabía, pero era muy tonto, no quería ser catalogado como payaso, bueno que más podía hacer, alguien le sugirió una recitar un poema, (fue ryou, para que aprovechara y se lo dedicara a su novia), no le pareció mala idea, matar dos pájaros de un tiro, tomo un libro y comenzó a leer

Ho dulce mi amor, tu corazón me cautiva

Te amo mi dulce doncella, dueña de mi amor

Un gran tesoro eres, mi bella estrella

Besar tus suaves labios, es un honor…. Pero que gran estupidez era eso, estaba bien estaba enamorado, pero eso era demasiado, entonces deprimido o más bien resignado, se rindió, eso hasta que su amada estrella le propuso que cantara, él era bueno en eso, ella lo había escuchado, claro cantaba cosas en otro idioma (egipcio antiguo), pero sonaba hermoso, el albino no estaba muy convencido, la canción egipcia que cantaba era un himno de guerra, eso no era muy lindo realmente, pero bueno con un poco de insistencia ella gano, el practico una canción más normal, lo malo fue que el inútil faraón que estaba tomando clases de guitarra lo acompañaba(forzó por mar a quien le pareció una buena idea, para intentar que se llevaran mejor), trataron de matarse un par de veces en los ensayos, pero lo habían logrado, la canción sonaba bien y el gran día llego.

Todo el auditorio escolar estaba lleno, los numero se presentaban, unos buenos, unos aburridos y otros peores que las clases, como joey que hiso un espectáculo cómico disfrazándose de Marilyn Monroe, el cual todos abuchearon (en la temporada cero, el sale disfrazado de verdad, por si alguien no sabía), o duke que hacia trucos con dados, lo malo era que ellos eran lo menos peor, por fin llegó el turno de los enemigos, yami se sentó y puso su guitarra en posición, bakura tomó el micrófono y una pequeña pista con música instrumental comenzó, todo miraban con atención para ver si de verdad bakura cantaba.

Y todo comenzó

Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más  
Pero nada se detiene  
Solo vivo para ti  
Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir  
Como un vicio que me duele  
Quiero mirarte a los ojos

Luna  
No me abandones más  
Que tiendo a recuperarme  
En la cuna de tus cráteres  
Silencio  
Se abre la tierra  
Y se alzan los mares  
Al compás del volcán

Y cuando te me acercas  
Se acelera mi motor  
Me das fiebre  
Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir

Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir como un vicio que me duele  
Quiero mirarte a los ojos

Luna  
No me abandones más  
Que tiendo a recuperarme  
En la cuna de tus cráteres  
Silencio  
Se abre la tierra  
Y se alzan los mares  
Al compás del volcán

La canción termino más de uno estaba sorprendido, bakura si sabía cantar y muy bien, los aplausos estallaron y las felicitaciones no se hicieron espera, el albino solo Salió de ese ligar lo más rápido que pudo, ya tenía la calificación que necesitaba y no perdería más su tiempo, pero fue detenido antes de llegar a la puerta

Joven bakura, joven yami, regresen al escenario- pidió el maestro de arte, junto con el director, los otros obedecieron, yami porque era buen alumno, y bakura para que no le quitaran la calificación- bueno como premio por ser el mejor acto- dijo el maestro

Pero todavía faltan más de participar – se escuchó que grito una vos entre el publico

Seamos honestos, nadie tiene talento en nada- dijo el maestro

Es verdad, ya del premio para que nos podamos ir a casa – se escuchó el grito de otra vos

Bueno como premio tenemos varias cosas, un cupón de 2 por 1 en las pizzas locas, recuerden si quieren bunas pizzas, tienen que estar locas, - dijo el maestro como su fuera anuncio – una taza de café, una caja de galletas Marín, un pase gratis para el estacionamiento del cine, una clase gratis de zumba, un hongo de portobello, medio kilo de queso azul, un tarro de mostaza el bigotito, un pollo gratis en la compra de tres más, un cupón para un corte de cabello al 50% de descuento, un kilo de zanahorias, y una depilación con cera de pierna, ceja y bigote, en el salón de belleza el "cirujano plástico", y por si fuera poco nos representaran en la competencia nacional de talentos-anuncio el maestro muy feliz

Maestro los alumnos ya se fueron, hace como 10 minutos- dijo el conserje barriendo

Y el director donde esta?- pregunto el maestro

Él se fue primero que los alumnos – dijo el señor también retirándose

Por qué nadie me escucha- se quejó el maestro mientras se retiraba

Mientras muy lejos de hay

Y bien amor, como pasaremos el verano especial que me prometiste?- pregunto bakura, tenía en mente muchas ideas, una más descarada que la anterior

Bueno, ya que la iglesia a la que asisto tiene goteras, te apunte como ayudante para repararlas- dijo ella muy emocionada

Reparar goteras- dijo bakura

Si y también pintarla, limpiarla y decorarla, además de ayudar con los niños del orfanato – dijo emocionada- y todo lo aremos los dos juntos

Bueno trabajo de cardad, mucho peor que el concurso de talentos, pero al menos esta vez ella estaría con el

**Es extraño, esta idea llego sola, espero les guste, pacemos a las gracias (antes, la canción es de zoe)**

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: qué bueno que te gusto **

**Ryouka SmGa: a mí también me gusta bakura **

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, son recibidos**

**Gracia a los que leen :-) **


End file.
